Totally Spies episode 168 Boarding Schooled
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor are sent to London England to find out who is making all of the children in London to stay at a boarding school. At the boarding school Victor meets a girl named Jessica who is an android and who is working for the baddy who was kidnapping all of the children in England. In the subplot Victor found a love note in his locker and finds out who is the secretadmire


Totally Spies episode 168 Boarding Schooled

INT. HALLS OF A BOARDING SCHOOL LONDON ENGLAND DAY TIME

In the halls of a boarding school a cool 10 year old boy was walking down the hall with his neck tie loss.

SCHOOL BOY 1

Oh my you'll get into trouble with the Head Mistress.

COOL SCHOOL BOY

So what it's just a loss tie what would happen?

HEAD MISTRESS (V.O)

Would Toby Wanter come to the Head Mistress's office Toby Wanter to the Head Mistress's office.

COOL SCHOOL BOY

What does she want me for?

CUT TO

INT. HEAD MISTRESS'S OFFICE.

The cool school boy came into the head mistress's office.

COOL SCHOOL BOY

You want to see me Head Mistress?

HEAD MISTRESS

Your behavior is so nasty it's time to change that.

A laser cannon came down from the ceiling and fires a laser directly at the cool kid. The cool kid stand up straight.

COOL SCHOOL BOY

Alright Head Mistress I can do whatever you say.

FADE TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY THE NEXT DAY.

At Beverly Hills Elementary School Victor opened his locker and found a love note inside of it. Victor took the love note out from the locker and starts to read it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Roses are red violets are blue, I think you're cute from your secret admirer.

Victor think about this note.

CUT TO

INT. MALI U STUDENT LOUNGE LATER

Victor came into the student lounge and came up to the Spies doing their homework.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey girls

SAM

Victor we were just about to get you, but you walk away the way here.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I used my plantportation powers to get here to tell you about this.

Victor handed the love note to the girls.

CLOVER

Oww, looks like someone has his first crush.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

First crush, what's a crush?

ALEX

You never know what a crush is?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Um no.

The Spies are surprised.

CLOVER

A crush is where someone that likes you but she won't tell you about it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But it also said on the note your secret admirer.

ALEX

So it can be any girl.

CLOVER

Totally one time I had a secret admirer who came to my house and it was a geek.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So did you date him?

CLOVER

Nope.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I want to know who it is.

SAM

Don't worry about this Victor, you're secret admirer is out there.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor gotten WOOHPed down the floor.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE

The girls and Victor landed into Jerry's office landing on the coach with Victor landing face first in Sam's breast.

SAM

Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry. I was just thinking about my secret admirer.

JERRY

Oww you have a secret admirer, Victor?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes, I found a note in my locker.

JERRY

Well when I was your age I has dozens of love notes found in my locker every day.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Was that before you had hair or after.

The spies started to laugh a little bit.

JERRY

No I didn't, speaking of little children and their crushes, there are dozens of missing children in England lately, which had happen in the daytime and during the evenings.

CLOVER

So what, the police will handle them.

JERRY

It also get worse, the children who have been kidnapped ended up, here at this boarding school, with strange behaviours, their parents want them to leave but the children won't.

SAM

So it could be a great boarding school.

JERRY

I don't know if it is or not, your mission is to find out the children's strange behaviours and why they are kidnapped.

ALEX

With a mission like that, we need some gadgets for it.

JERRY

You're right on that.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms. Jerry presses a button on his desk reveling the gadgets on the screen.

JERRY

Today you'll be having the Brain Scanner Wrist Watch, the Brace for impact bracelet when activated it releases a big air bag, the new improved Web Sling Ring, 4 way ear communicator, and the Not be effected perfume it can also make people to snap out from mind control.

Alex accidently spray the perfume on Victor.

ALEX

Sorry Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's ok Alex.

JERRY

But of course we won't leave you without gadgets, for you Victor you'll have the Running Really Fast Running Shoes, the Break from escape pencil case and the Spy Tie, a neck tie that has a hidden camera in the middle.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sweet I can use those while we are in England.

JERRY

You'll have a great time there, I grew up there.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I hope I won't be bald while we are there.

Jerry press a button on his desk WOOHPing the spies and Victor to England.

CUT TO

EXT. ROYAL RISING ACADEMY FRONT GATES LONDON DAYTIME

The WOOHP van came up to the front gates of the Royal Rising Academy.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP VAN

ALEX

Here we are Royal Rising Academy.

SAM

A boarding school like this it seems cowered.

Clover puts the spy tie on Victor while he was wearing a school uniform.

CLOVER

The Spy Tie is set.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't know if this color will match the other students' uniforms?

CLOVER

Hello you need to wear black if you're going to work or on a mission.

SAM

Now Victor you go ahead and find out what is going on in the school while we head to the back and search for some clues.

CUT TO

EXT. ROYAL RISING ACADEMY COURTYARD DAYTIME

Victor came out from the WOOHP van and go into the courtyard of the academy. In the courtyard all of the students are doing homework.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into ear communicator)

Wow this is totally freaky.

ALEX(V.O)

(ear communicator)

We know, we are picking it up from your spy tie.

CLOVER (V.O)

(ear communicator)

Everyone is nose deep in homework right now.

SAM (V.O)

(ear communicator)

Perhaps the students wants best for their parents.

CLOVER (V.O)

(ear communicator)

Hello, they are kidnapped and are forced to like it here.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(ear communicator)

I am going to see if anyone knows this place so fare, while you girls find some clues.

SAM (V.O)

(ear communicator)

Please don't tell us how to do our jobs.

CUT TO

INT. HALLWAYS OF ROYAL RISING

In the janitor's closet a flash of light came out from it. The Spies came out from the closet disgusting as janitors.

ROYAL RISING TEACHER

Hello, hello, hello who do we have here?

SAM

Um we are the new janitors here for the school.

CLOVER

That's right to clean up the bathrooms and stuff.

ROYAL RISING TEACHER

Alright, um the male teacher's washroom needs to be cleaned could you do that?

THE SPIES

Yes.

The Royal Rising Teacher walk away.

CUT TO

INT. MALE TEACHER'S BATHROOM.

The Spies came into the men's bathroom and see that the boy students are cleaning the bathroom already.

CLOVER

Alright the students are doing this already.

Sam scans one of the boy's brains with the Brain Scanner Wrist Watch.

SAM

(looking at the watch)

According to the Brain Scanner Wrist Watch, their obedience part of their brains are activated 24/7.

ALEX

Talk about obedient boys.

SAM

(into ear communicator)

Victor did you ask anyone about the school yet.

CUT TO

EXT. ROYAL RISING ACADMEY TRACK AND FIELD TRACK DAYTIME SUNNY

The students are running laps on the track while the other students are exercising beside the track.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into ear communicator)

I try to talk to someone but they are too busy on the track.

ALEX (V.O)

Hey how about use the Running Really Fast Running Shoes to run around the track to get the students' attention.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into ear communicator)

Ok.

Victor put on the running shoes and hop onto the track.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to the students)

Hey everyone check out how I run around the track.

Victor activated the running shoes and run around the track really fast. The students all watch Victor running around the track. Victor skid to a halt on the track.

VICTOR VANDFLEET

Is that amazing or what?

The students go back to exercising and running on the track.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into ear communicator)

No go girls they are not paying attention to me.

SAM (V.O)

(ear communicator)

We know the Spy Tie caught everything.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into ear communicator)

Perhaps I could go to lunch, I could talk to someone there.

CUT TO

INT. ROYAL RISING ACADEMY CAFETERIA LATER

In the cafeteria the students are all making their lunches and meals. The Spies and Victor look over the entrance to the cafeteria.

CLOVER

Now they are making their lunches, where are the lunch ladies?

ALEX

Take about obedient.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

At least there is someone not making their means.

Victor pointed to the girl in the distance wearing a school girl uniform and has short pinky hair who is eating her lunch.

SAM

Good choice Victor.

CLOVER

Now go over to her and ask her about the school and she might be your secret admirer.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And what is that supposed to mean?

CLOVER

Imagine a little British girl who came to California on a family vacation where he caught your eye while she is on vacation she slip a love note in your locker and hope you come here to meet her. It's like a love story.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Name one love that involves a girl from another country sending me a love note to my school.

CLOVER

It's not important, the only thing import is to talk to her and ask about the school.

Victor came up to the girl and sit next to her

CLOVER (V.O)

(ear communicator)

And now say this to her.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you come her often.

The Spies near the entrance are freaked.

SAM

(mad)

What kind a pick up line was that?

CLOVER

All guys say that.

ALEX

(argue)

What is Victor picking up a ticket to loser town?

CLOVER

(argue)

You try to give a 10 year old boy a popper pick up line.

SAM

(argue)

A simple question about the school will be nice.

ALEX

Who cares a least Victor is talking to a girl.

The Spies pock their heads back over the side of the entrance.

JESSICA

Those janitors are funny, my name is Jessica.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My name is Victor, nice to meet you.

ALEX

At least she is not a creepy student.

CLOVER

And she has a cute British accent.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you know something about the freaky students?

JESSICA

Yes it's hard to talk to the other students, I want to know who is behind all of this.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do you talk to your parents about this?

JESSICA

No, but I usually see my aunt a lot while I am here, she is the head mistress who wears a maniacal and she send the students to her office daily, but she never tells me why and also she never get out from here office.

SAM (V.O)

(ear communicator)

At least we have our lead.

CLOVER(V.O)

(ear communicator)

But the head mistress won't go out from her office.

ALEX(V.O)

(ear communicator)

All we need now is something to distract everyone making the head mistress to leave her office.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do you guys have fun around here?

JESSICA

Not often, we never have fun while the head mistress watches.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What about organizing a pool party, that should get the students pump about something.

JESSICA

A pool party would be lovely.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sweet how about inviting the head mistress to the party that could keep her out from her office for once.

ALEX(V.O)

(ear communicator)

That's a great idea.

SAM

(to Jerry on Compowered)

You get all that Jerry?

JERRY

(on the compowered)

Of course, I will look into the head mistress of Royal Rising Academy and get back to you.

CUT TO

EXT. ROYAL RISING ACADEMY SWIMMING POOL MOMENTS LATER

At the swimming pool of Royal Rising Academy all of the students are nose deep in their homework right now. Victor kick their home work out from their hands.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright everyone it's time to put away that homework and have some fun.

STUDENT 1

But homework is fun.

STUDENT 2

Really fun.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What homework are you working on?

THE STUDENTS

Top secret.

Victor look over the shoulder of one of the student's. He lifted up his Spy Tie.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into ear communicator)

Girls are you getting this homework?

CUT TO

INT. ROYAL RISING ACADEMY OUTSIDE OF HEAD MISTRESS OFFICE

On Clover's compowered it revels blue prints and fighting styles.

SAM

We see Victor.

CLOVER

It's no orderly homework.

ALEX

What is the head mistress doing with these students?

Suddenly the Spies heard someone and hide in the corner. The head mistress came out from her office and walk down the hall.

SAM

Your plan is working Victor we are now going into the office.

The Spies transform out from their janitor disguises and into their Spy uniforms.

CUT TO

INT. ROYAL RISING ACADEMY HEAD MISTRESS OFFICE

The Spies enter into the head mistress's office.

SAM

The head mistress won't be back for a while so let's make this quick.

The Spies came up to her desk and open some of her dross. Alex notice a picture of the Spies on a mission.

ALEX

Hey look on the wall, it's a picture of us.

CLOVER

Wow stocker much.

SAM

Looks like these pictures are taken while we back at Bev High.

ALEX

Look here is one in our spy unis while classes are going on.

CLOVER

And here is one at the Grove on another mission.

SAM

Do you think that this head mistress is really an ex spy.

Alex look at the picture of the head mistress and is surprised.

ALEX

Um guys you won't believe who is the head mistress.

CLOVER

(shocked)

No way.

SAM

(shocked)

It's it's.

CUT TO

EXT. ROYAL RISING ACADEMY SWIMMING POOL

Back at the pool Jessica came in with the Head mistress to revel it's Mrs. Scritch.

JESSICA

Sorry I was late Victor, I was getting my aunt.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's nice to meet you.

Charmed I'm sure. You're not any of the other students here.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am a transfer student, from across the pound.

Oh really, I am sure that you're a part of the academy. Jessica take him to my office.

JESSICA

Yes aunty

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no.

CUT TO

INT. ROYAL RISING ACADEMY HEAD MISTRESS OFFICE

CLOVER

This is totally surprising.

ALEX

Freaky.

SAM

Mrs. Skritch our old evil principal from Bev High. We got to worn Victor about this.

Suddenly Mrs. Scritch and Jessica came into the office with Victor.

CLOVER

Too Late.

Oh hello girl, good to see you again. Jessica lock them up.

JESSICE

Yes Aunty.

Jessica pushes the Spies into the jail cell.

ALEX

Alright aunty that's a little weird.

MRS. SCRITCH

Oh please Jessica is really an android.

CLOVER

That explains the super robot strength.

SAM

But why are you doing here in London?

MRS. SCRITCH

To work on my master plan of course. After being trapped in the Antarctic being a teacher to the natives, I knew something is up so I escape the Antarctic and start to spy on you and you 3 are really spies with a young sidekick.

CLOVER

That explains the creepy pictures but what about the boarding school?

I always want discipline to everything and everyone so I kidnap every child in England so I could mind control them and build an army and take over the rest of the world with fully disciplined students, so I could have full control of everyone starting with your little sidekick.

The laser came down from the ceiling and fired right at Victor. But Victor isn't effected by the laser. Mrs. Scritch fire the laser again at Victor, but Victor wasn't effected by the laser again.

(to Victor)

So do you feel any different, like you want to be obeyed by me?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope, but I want to kick your butt.

Victor throws an uppercut punch right at Mrs. Scritch knocking her to the floor. He throws the Break from escape pencil case at the cell freeing the spies.

SAM

Good job Victor.

(into microphone)

Attention all students a rogue student and his spy friends are in my office, come to it at once and take them out.

All of the students break into Mrs. Scritch's office. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate her desk into the air and throws it right at the students. The mind control students all dodge the incoming desk.

The Spies and Victor through the office window.

CUT TO

EXT. ROYAL RISSING ACADEMY CAMPUS.

The Spies and Victor fall down from the office and into the campus grounds.

CLOVER

Hey how come you're not effected by the laser?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Because of the perfume Alex accidently sprayed on me earlier.

SAM

Speaking of gadgets you better activate the Brace for impact Bracelet.

Clover activated the brace for impact bracelet causing a large air bag to come out from the bracelet. The Spies and Victor fall onto the airbag. Suddenly the mind control students surrounded the Spies and Victor. Suddenly Alex's compowered ranged, she took it out from her pocket.

ALEX

Jerry this isn't a good time to call.

JERRY

Sorry but I found a woman with a maniacal that you might know from before.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright in a situation like this what do you girls do?

ALEX

RUN!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Really.

The Spies and Victor ran for their lives while being chased after the mind control students. They turn a corner to see that Jessica was there.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

On no Jessica. Jessica please don't do this.

JESSICA

Sorry but I am ordered by my aunty.

ALEX

That explains she is very obedient.

Jessica picked up a statue of Mrs. Scritch.

CLOVER

Not to forget that she is super strong.

Jessica throws the statue right at the Spies and Victor. They all dodge the statue and ran up to Jessica. Jessica slam her hands to the ground causing a shockwave towards the spies and Victor. They all leaped out of the way.

Victor grow out roots out from the ground and wrap them around Jessica. Suddenly the other mind control students surrounded the spies and Victor. Jessica broke free from the roots. Mrs. Scritch came out into the campus grounds.

Looks like it's school out for you 4. Ahahahahahahaha.

The mind control students came forwards to the Spies and Victor.

JESSICA

I am sorry to say this but it's the end for the 4 of you.

Jessica fires lasers from her eyes directly at the Spies and Victor. Victor uses a leaf to reflect the laser attack right back at Jessica hitting her in the face knocking her to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh sorry Jessica.

CLOVER

Don't apologize to her, she is an android.

All of the mind control students all attack the Spies and Victor. The Spies and Victor throw kicks at the mind control students knocking them onto the ground.

Alex judo throwed a mind control student onto the ground and judo throwed another mind control student onto the ground. She throws a student at another student knocking them to the ground.

Sam fires the Web Sling Ring at the incoming students sticking them to the wall. She leaps over the incoming students and leg sweep them knocking them to the ground. She then throws an uppercut punch at another incoming student knocking her to the ground.

Clover throws a flying jump kick right at Mrs. Scritch. Mrs. Scritch dodges the attack and throws a punch at Clover knocking her to the ground. Clover leap off from the ground and throws a counter punch at Mrs. Scritch. Mrs. Scritch fires her maniacal. Clover dodges the laser fire and throws a punch at Mrs. Scritch. She dodges the punch and throws a counter punch at Clover.

Schools out for good spies. Ahahahahahahahahah.

ALEX

We need to snap these students out from mind control.

SAM

The Not to be effect Perfume can do it.

Sam spray the perfume all over the students causing them to snap out from mind control. All of the students are confused and scared.

At least my niece is an android.

Jessica got up off from the ground.

JESSICA'S P.O.V ROBOT VISION

Jessica sees the spies and Victor and aimed her targeting vision to Mrs. Scritch.

RETURN TO SCENE

Jessica charged right at Mrs. Scritch and knock her to the ground and pinned her to the ground.

What no you supposed to be programed to obey me.

SAM

Looks like the laser hits her in the face causing her programming to be reprogramed to catch baddies.

CLOVER

Well looks like school's out for Mrs. Scritch.

FADE TO

EXT. ROYAL RISING ACADAMY FRONT GATES

All of the non-mind control kids all ran up to their parents and hugged. 2 WOOHP agents took Mrs. Scritch away.

JERRY

We have disable the mind control laser and we are going to shut down the academy until we find a more suitable head master to run it. And with Mrs. Scritch she will be returning to the Antarctic.

MRS. SCRITCH

No, not again don't return me to the horrible place.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But what about Jessica.

JERRY

Who's Jessica?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A friend that I meet while I was here, she is an android and she helped out to caught "her aunt".

JESSICA

Well in that case, WOOHP robotics specialist will re-program her to be a suitable agent for WOOHP.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks Jerry.

CLOVER

Speaking of girls, I wonder who Victor's secret admirer is.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY THE NEXT DAY

Victor open his locker and sees another love note in his locker. He took it out and reads it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(reading the note)

Roses are red violets are blue, you are so cute that you're not cute enough. And what is that supposed to mean?

Suddenly Mandy fall down from the ceiling onto the floor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mandy.

MANDY

Hahahahahaha.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Are you responsible for this?

MANDY

Of course I am.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But why?

MANDY

Because you have been spending a lot of time around those losers, I am beginning to think that they are all of your girlfriends. Ahahahahahahahaha. And besides no girl shall go out with you, you're too young.

The Spies came up behind Victor.

CLOVER

We don't think so Mandy.

SAM

We think that Victor is a suitable boy for any girl someday.

ALEX

Until the time being, we will be Victor's girlfriends.

The Spies all kiss Victor on the checks. Mandy was surprised and confused.

SAM

Come on Victor let's get some Ice Cream.

MANDY

Wait this supposed to be sad for you, not happy, why didn't I get a boyfriend yet.

THE END


End file.
